


The Hymns of the Urchins

by CorrosiveGod



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrosiveGod/pseuds/CorrosiveGod
Summary: I've always wondered what the urchin's lives were like... but it is forbidden to speak of those damned at birth.





	The Hymns of the Urchins

  
Screaming at the moon  
Screaming at the moon  
Come with the loons and we’ll scream at the moon  
Ill in the mind  
Limited time  
How am I to live when I’m ill in the mind?

Soon we’ll all die  
You and I’ll die  
One day in the streets and houses all of us will lie  
Dying in the streets  
Bodies in the streets  
Come see the dead as the lie in the streets

Follow the stream  
Dragon of dream  
Soon it will rest and will drink from the stream  
Then grab its wing  
Hold tight on its wing  
Don't want to fall and get lost in the steam

Sitting in the field  
Sitting in this field  
I remember how we wanted to sit in this field  
We never did  
Never quite did  
Rain or appointments we never did

The leaves were falling  
The leaves were falling  
Truly it was they really were falling

**Author's Note:**

> part of it is inspired by these  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7dP5l-Rs_Po  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3CJaKgxqmzU  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pfWUp5fjnZQ


End file.
